A Change In Time
by cocokate
Summary: Harry defies the laws of time. SLASH. Reveiws are appreciated. ;) I am revamping, will upload new material within a week.
1. Letters

  
  
Harry rushed down the corridor. _Shit! I am going to be late, again_. He tripped on one of the floor stones. Suddenly the world was spinning. "What the.... _hell?!"_  
  
A bearded man stared at him. "Not quite. Might I ask what you are doing here?"said the man in a mild voice. Harry was strangely reminded of Professor Dumbledore.  
  
A black haired boy seemed to glide out of the shadows. Harry's wand was out in a flash. Harry could barely find enough energy to growl out the words. Suddenly, Harry's feet were pulled out from under him. He fell to the floor, staring in disgust at Professor Dumbledore, who he was now glaring at him from above.  
  
"Explain yourself, now."  
  
Harry goggled at him.  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
The kid's expression was to die for. Confused and angry. Tom loved it. It was how he felt every day. The kid glowered at him a bit more, before answering. "He killed my parents." He pointed towards Tom. "Voldemort killed them and you stop me from killing the sick fuck??! "  
  
The kid had gone from screaming to growling in about three seconds. Tom found it quite amusing. _Voldemort? Terrible name, if you ask me. Who in their right mind would want to be named *Voldemort?*.... Cute kid. Love the eyes! _Tom snapped to attention. Dumbledore was saying something.  
  
"...still no reason to attack Tom, for goodness sakes. Boy, you should be ashamed of yourself."  
  
_ Maybe it's just me, but Kid doesn't look all that ashamed. Nope. Definitely not ashamed. Too bad, I am getting rather sick of the "I am Going To Kill You" look._  
  
Tom decided to stop staring and say something, to preserve his dignity or some such nonsense. "Kid, I don't know what this Voldemort person did to your parents, but I can assure you that not only am I not him, I haven't the slightest idea who you are talking about."  
  
Kid cocked his head. Damn he's cute. Tom felt himself being inspected from head to toe. He suddenly felt very self aware. His robes were in tatters. They were actually robes that had been loaned to him by Hogwarts. He never actually cared until now. His charismatic personality made it so that no one ever noticed the state of his wardrobe.  
  
"Let me guess. You're name's not Tom Marvelo Riddle?" Kid sneered at him. So hateful, so young, pity.  
  
"Yep, that's it. How'd ya know?"  
  
Kid seemed puzzled by his cheery comment. _All looks, no brains._  
  
"You are Voldemort!!"  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, "I thought we already established this! My... name... is... Tom... Riddle!!! You said so yourself!" _Kid's definitely not all there._  
  
Kid sputtered at him. He turned purple. _Funny he reminds me of Dursley, with that peculiar pigment.  
_  
"I HATE YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Tom was through being polite. This name calling was not acceptable.  
  
Tom stuck his tongue out. "Who's the monster you... Purple People Eater, you." _Tommy-boy. You are an idiot. That's not even remotely insulting._  
  
Kid looked confused for a moment, then started laughing hysterically. _Now you've done it, Kid's laughing at you. _Tom slapped his forehead.  
  
Soft chuckling could be heard in the background. "Tom, could you please show our guest to the summer dorms? When he is properly rested, bring him to my office."  
  
"Sure Dumbly-dore!" Tom grinned cheekily at him. Dumbledore was his favorite teacher. He was the only one in the place with a smidgen of humor. "Come along, kid! What the hell is your name, anyway?"  
  
Kid sputtered, again._ He looks cute sputtering. What the hell am I thinking! This guy attacked me, and I am ready to jump him. Oh, well no one ever accused me of being sane._  
  
"Harry Potter." _Not much personality to it._  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
_Who would have thought... Voldemort being awkward! Not the word that usually comes to mind. Evil; yes. Awkward; no. Definitely not do-able. Did I just think that? Harry you, sir, are losing it. Ok... Not going to ask... New subject starting now... What the hell? Voldemort was the only one ever to stay here over the summer, did the headmaster love him so much that he decided to devote an entire dormitory to him.  
_  
  
Harry was so lost in his head that Tom's announcement of their arrival was a complete shock.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Hufflepuff dorms. Cool, huh? 'Cause no one else stays I always get the pick of the litter. Warm. Only house where the house colors don't try to suffocate you." The Hufflepuff Dorms were nice. The four-poster beds were covered in blue velvet comforters. A marble fireplace lit the room with a soft, romantic glow.  
  
Harry didn't show his approval, though. He only smirked and replied, "If you think so."  
  
Voldemort didn't seem to let this phase him. "So, which bed do ya want? The one in the corner is mine." _Can't we share? Come on... its not as if we'll actually *sleep*. I did *not* just think that._  
  
Harry, against his better judgment, chose the one farthest away from T-Voldemort. _This has got to be a dream. Any minute now the dancing fish will show up asking for tacos. Damn those fish. Never have any tacos.  
_  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
_Oh great, even Harry's snore is sexy. Must plan out "Operation Get in Harry's Pants. Hmm. Never actually *tried* to attract someone. Just think of it as a challenge. Step One: Err. Did I ever tell you that I can't plan worth crap? I did? Good. You think it up, I'll sleep._ Completely unaware of the fault in his plan to create a plan, Harry's snores lulled Tom to sleep.  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
**_Somewhere far away:_**  
  
_deer tom,  
we al mis u alot. dursely picks on us. big tubb of lard. the nuns say that u aint never comeing home. y? is it that guy that keeped tuching u? we hope u get this tomee.  
  
luv u,  
  
nick fred n amy  
_  
Three ragged children signed the letter to their beloved protector. They gave it to Sammy, Tom's pet crow. Tom had told them when he returned from his second year that this was the only sure way to contact him. They had never attempted it before now, but something told them that they should try tonight. Tom had taught them to follow their instincts.  
  
Suddenly a loud bang could be heard throughout the church. All the children stopped all motion, they had never been more afraid in their entire life. Nick, the boldest spoke up. "I-I think it came from the bedroom," he said in a tiny voice so unlike his own.  
  
The children, almost against their will went to the room in which they all slept. What they saw horrified them.  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
**_Hogwarts_**  
  
Tom woke up, cold sweat had soaked his nightclothes. He knew he had a horrible dream. Deep in his heart something was missing. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was.  
  
Tom glared at the clock. _Stop your infernal ticking, you damned thing! Ugh! It's five o'clock in the freakin' morning._ "Let me sleep!" He whined quietly.  
  
"Caw!" I can't believe I thought that was cute. _Kid has got to have the strangest snores in all of England. Sign that one up for the "Ed Sullivan Show"._  
  
"Caw, CAW!" Tom threw a pillow at Harry.  
  
"Go away, I don't have any tacos!" _Tacos? He's dreaming about tacos? Weird boy, there. Something pecked at Tom's arm._ "Sammy?!"  
  
The raven nodded, blue black feathers glistening purple in the firelight. _Oh! It would have been such a good show, too._  
  
Careful to be quiet he said, "What are ya doin' here, boy? Did they finally learn how to write? Huh? Little hooligans." Tom shook his head fondly. The three "hooligans" were his only family, the only things he truly loved.  
  
Tom carefully unrolled the tiny piece of notebook paper that Sammy gave him. _What are they teaching them these days? I bet that there is not one correctly spelled word here!_ He chuckled affectionately at Nick's favorite phrase "big tubb of lard". The seven year old had obviously written the letter. "is it that guy that keeped tuching u?"  
  
He frowned. They noticed that?_ Imagine my reply, "Yes, children, I left because I was afraid if I didn't my virginity would be taken, forcibly..." Yes that would go over well... Amy would probably ask what virginity is. Shit, I miss them._  
  
He began to formulate his actual reply. Hmm.  
  
_Dear Fred, Amy, and Nick,  
I miss you guys, too. Amy, 'guys' is just a figure of speech.  
I know you aren't a guy. Tell Dursley that I can turn him into a  
toad from here, 'kay? I love you three very much. I left because  
I had to. No, Fred, I won't tell you why, silly. Give the nuns a hug for  
me.  
  
Love you guys,  
  
Tommy-Boy._  
  
Tom shook his head at his pathetic attempt to write a letter. _Oh, well. They understand._  
  
He tied up his letter and gave it to Sammy. Sammy squawked at him, but made no attempt to fly out the window. What? Is there some sort of raven rule against flying at five thirty in the morn? _Hmm. Think Tom, think. Performed the spell properly.. What's wrong with him? _Tom laid in bed for the next hour, formulating numerous theories on what was wrong with Sammy.  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*  
  
**Replys to First Chapter Reviews:  
  
Acorn:** Ahh. My most faithful reviewer! Like the revamp? I revamped it to the best of my ability, it still stinks, just not as much.  
  
**dreamstar:** Ok... Think you can wait tilll Saturday?  
  
**Lothlorien:** I am glad you liked it. Do you have any suggestions on the beginning? I don't like it either.  
  
**Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid:** I'll try.  
  
**na: ** there is... hehehe!


	2. Loss

**  
This stuff is old.... was chapters 2-4 now is one BIG chapter 2.  
**  
If you are reading this reveiw! I don't care if it is a flame! I just want to know someone is reading this!   
  
**Disclaimer:** I am *so* sick of writing this. Its *not* mine! The underlined bold comments are my beta's. I deleted them where they might be distracting. Luckily for her, I am a perfectionist and she didn't have to deal with spelling errors too much.  
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
Harry jolted awake. _Where the hell am I ? _The shadows where in a different location. The ceiling was painted a warm pale green. _Definitely not at the Durselys'. Not Gryffindor dorms, either.   
  
_ Harry looked to his side, where an elegant raven looked at him sagely.   
  
Hi, there. Do _you_ know where I am? Harry whispered.   
  
The raven nodded.   
  
Harry laughed. The raven was just as intelligent as Hedwig! Well then, where are we?   
  
The raven's look turned into one disgust._   
  
_You are in the Hufflepuff dorms, stop bothering him. Sammy hates stupid humans. A grumpy voice piped up. Suddenly it all came flooding back to Harry. _Shit, still dreaming._   
  
Come on. Dumbledore is waiting. To-Voldermort growled.   
  
Harry wisely kept silent on the long trip to the Defense Against Dark Arts office.   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
_Sleep. Need sleep. Must sleep. Will sleep after Dumbledore does his thing. Sleep. _Tom thoughts repeated like a mantra.   
  
When they got to Dumbledore's office the feeling that something was wrong got stronger. Dumbledore wasn't his normal frighteningly cheery self. _Good. Can't stand cheer this early in the morning._ Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with the world. Tom turned to leave.   
  
Tom, if you will please sit down, instructed Dumbledore.   
  
_Huh?_ Tom sat.   
  
There was an attack on the orphanage. The Muggle police want you to help them calm the remaining children enough so that they can figure out what happened. Tom's breathing quickened, he felt dizzy. It seemed that all his blood had drained from his body, leaving him light-headed.   
  
How many survived? _Is that my voice? Funny , it doesn't sound like me. Sounds too aloof, and annoyed. Why? There's nothing to be annoyed about, everything is perfect.   
  
_Harry's face drained its color. _Didn't think the voice was that bad! Hmm. He must have eaten something that disagreed with him. Poor boy. Hope he gets better.   
  
_Dumbledore watched him carefully. Four. None of them are in any condition to speak. _Huh? What's he talking about? Who can't speak? Why?   
  
_Oh... Let the authorities know that I will do anything I can to help. _There's that voice again. Doesn't sound very sincere. Wonder why it even bothered saying that, then. Oh well, not my problem.   
  
_I will. Tom you are dismissed. _Ooh! This is fun, the body is moving without me!! Wee!   
_  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
Harry watched in complete bewilderment as Voldemort walked by. For the first time in his bizarre dream he wasn't having trouble thinking of him as Voldemort.   
  
Why don't you tell me about Voldemort? I believe that the knowledge is about to come in handy, said Dumbledore in a deceptively mild voice.   
  
_This is a dream, right? Who could it possibly harm?   
_   
All right. Harry sighed and began.   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
**_Meanwhile   
  
_**_What am I doing? Well, that's obvious, I am brewing a potion, but why?_ Tom became agitated, he didn't like the idea of his body running amuck on its own. He had the distinct feeling that there was a reason, and he wouldn't like it one bit.   
  
_Hush. Everything is fine. Just rest, be happy. You deserve it,_ A soothing voice cooed to him, filled with love and respect.   
  
_Oh. Of course you're right. How silly of me. Thank you.   
  
_The voice filled with gratitude. _No problem. Why don't you rest now? I can handle this silly thing._ The voice indicated the potion.   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
**_Somewhere in the Netherlands_**   
  
Dai Llewellyn snorted to himself. It was almost too easy. The kid was so desperate for affection that he would even accept if from a little voice in his head! Of course that was one of the reasons Dai had chosen him.   
  
_Ugh. Blood on my robes. At least I got some fun out of it, but *still* those little brats bled on me! Muggles. Damn them all. Tomorrow he's all mine._ He considered, briefly, cackling evilly.  
  
Dai chuckled lightly to himself. _The boy's a fag!! Who would have thought? Hmm. What did that scarred Mudblood call him? Voldemort... I like it, saves me the trouble of coming up with one myself._   
  
Dai was feeling perky this morning. He crossed 1. Take over angsty Slytherin's mind. off his plan to rid the world of muggles. They were only good for fuck toys. They were easily replaceable as that, too. He did love the look of fear in their eyes when he practiced magic on them, though.   
  
As soon as Tom saw the bodies and drank the potion it was permanent. Tom's soul would be destroyed leaving an empty shell for him to control utterly. _Ahh. The wonders that magic allow.   
  
Fuck! I am late for practice! Parkin's going to kill me!!!   
  
_He grabbed his broom and was off.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**AN: **No, Dai doesn't actually know that Harry *is* a , he just doesn't like him. Kinda like the dumbasses that run around calling term papers gay, as if they had any sexuality at all! Oh, yes this is a mini chapter, meaning it will probably be added to the previous chapters... sorry. I need time to wallow. Wallowing is good for angst, right? **_(They like the other term papers in a special way...)_**   



	3. Lunacy

  
**I gotta beta reader!!! *whoops*** So what, I had to beg her and she really doesn't like Harry Potter. She's neutral towards slash. People meet **Holley**, aka disgruntledbankgeek. Go read her poem, and if you are a bandie read her fic. Her work is *really good**_*! (pff )_**Thanks to **Acorn** who helped me with research. I'm Texan, so my knowledge of English stuff is... lacking, at best.**_(the dyslexia doesn't help either...)_** Ignore her. Holley, I mean. Her are like this:**_ Helpful comment._** I have deleted all that intrupt the story.  
  
**Acorn:** Usually Tom is a general bastard... but I'm kinda unique. Thanks for reading, even though you aren't HP oriented! Dai *isn't* a nice guy. He's the villain! You can't have a nice villain! Well you can, but it'd be annoying. I will try to preserve what is *left* of your sanity, ya big car dealer.   
  
  
**Prophetess Of Hearts:** Dai is weird. But he has to have a life outside of being evil!  
  
**Fatalonie:** *whimpers* I know. All my chapters are short, to begin with. I combine them. You are think of adding this to your favorites?! *glomps you* Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you! End? This thing is supposed to end? Well. Hmm. That certainly puts a damper on things.   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
**Barts Hospital, London.**   
  
  
Winston Dursley frowned at the unfamiliar face looming over him.   
  
Well Mister Dursley, would you care to tell us what happened? a baby voice asked.   
  
Winston rolled his eyes. No, I was hiding in the closet! I don't know what the hell happened!   
  
The man/woman, Dursley couldn't tell, frowned at the word .   
  
What did you see from your view point, young man?   
  
A bunch of coats. Dursley decided to be annoying, he was quite good at it.   
  
Did anything unusual happen?   
  
Besides the fact that I was hiding in the coat closet?   
  
The he/she groaned. Yes, besides that. he/she said in a condescending voice.   
  
There was a big boom. Dursley was still being deliberately obtuse. It helped him deal with the fact that all of his friends had recently died.   
  
The interrogator looked interested. Oh, what kind of boom?   
  
I already told you, a big one! _This is *so* boring. Oh well, something to do_.   
  
The person looked exasperated. Twenty of the girls are missing! The wall was blown apart! You didn't hear or see anything?!?   
  
Dursley had had enough. A boom, then screams. Then nada. Please don't make too much noise on your way out, I'm sleepy.   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   
  
**Wigtown Wanderers Practice**   
  
I don't funkin' care if you had stuff' to do! I want you here on time! Where the hell is your uniform?! We have a published practice today. Get out your meat cleaver, you ass! John Parkin, the captain yelled at the top of his considerably loud voice.   
  
Dai meekly pulled his blood red robed and his cleaver out of his bag. _I'll show you! You think you can make a fool out of me? Just you wait!_ Dai occupied the rest of practice thinking up fun ways to maul Parkin. All in all it was a very rewarding experience.   
  
When Dai got home he reinforced the daze and cheer charms on Tom. He maneuvered the boy to the potion room to find his cauldron.... _empty???_   
  
*?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?**?*.¸¸.·´¨`»*«´¨`·. ¸¸.*?*   



End file.
